ReunionGG Style
by 0XOX Walking Flame
Summary: Blair managed to cut everyone off from her new life, but Constance Billard school notsomuchforgirlsanymore has invited her back for a 10 year reunion. That means seeing Nate and Serena again after 10 years. Where are they now?


Hey people, Elle here bringing you another one of my masterpieces, lol. Enjoy.

* * *

"It is such a pleasure to be back here," Blair rehearsed indifferently into the mirror as she pulled her glossy hazelnut hair back into a loose bun. Pursing her lips, she patted the unfastened bangs back.

God, how many times she's practiced this speech over and over again. It was so memorized by heart that it just might've been impossible to forget. Blair was bursting more with overwhelming energy by the minute, she could hardly contain herself.

Her lustrous red lips curled into a sly smile as she stared back at herself in the finely refurbished mirror. She was still as enticing and glamorous as ever. Her gleaming sapphire eyes shone like as gem as it was shaded by a smoky Midnight Mocha eyeshadow, bringing out the length of her mascara traced lashes. Her tanned cheekbones and nose gave away her gracefulness.

She yawned, stretching out her slick, long arms. She couldn't help but feel tired with all the cases she's gotten lately and the complaints. Blair had barely caught her five-o-clock flight this morning, and the one-hour sleep she's gotten didn't help at all. Staying up all night, she was going through the evidence she's gathered for her highest paying client, Mr. Dean. Of course, she was anything but tired right now. Well, spiritually that is, but physically, she wasn't holding up too well.

"After ten year without seeing some of you guys, it's amazing to see all the changes, and all of you that haven't so much. Wow, I can still see our high school graduation like it was yesterday. Has ten years passed already? Just a month ago, I received a letter from the school, asking me to make this speech for the ten-year reunion. And I said to myself, 'ten-years already?'"

What a load of crap. Inspiration? How about more like, "You know how they say the more time gone, the wiser you get? I can't wait to see what some of you backstabbing bitches has going for you. How's life, Serena? Has Karma gotten you yet? And what about you Nate?"

Blair sighed, taking a deep breath. She has yet leaned to forgive and forget, but she knows that she's probably more successful than any of them. As for Kati and Isabel, wonder how much money they're getting off gossiping and kissing-up. She's not even going to touch up on the subject of Nate and Serena.

Last time the three of them were together in the same room, Blair couldn't wait to get rid of them and ditch college. It wasn't too long before college term ended. With diploma in her hands, she was getting out on a fast train to France. Staying with her dad for a while for sanctuary, she managed to get a law office back in the states and . . . life was _perfect_.

She couldn't help but think that the best thing that she's done was taking time off from the social scene and just enjoy herself.

"You have no idea what it feels like to escape all the drama." She whispered, slipping into her silk dress.

After getting into Yale, some of her so-called-friends still bombarded her with calls and mails. With much ignorance to most of those, she managed to cut loose some of them from her life. Everyone except Nate and Serena. Sure, she tried to avoid them as much as possible, but they were always around the corner. Then, after busying herself with her new job as a lawyer, she gets a new number, and everyone from her past life was cut off. Everyone on her speed dial was her client. Life wouldn't have been better.

Now she's experienced the rude awakening, they want her to meet everyone from her high school life that she's tried so hard to separate herself from. A close encounter.

And her love life? Yeah right. She's so busy, somehow her boy-crazy habit passed her. Her last boyfriend has gone horribly wrong. Never date your clients they say, and that was one thing that she was going to have to live with all her life.

"I wonder," Blair pondered, cocking her head lazily. "What does Nate look like." Then shuttering at the though of even thinking about him. "Let it go, Blair. I promised I changed."

Last week, she was checking her old email account to permanently close it down. Finding a mail address to her from Nate more than two years ago, she couldn't have been more shocked. _Hey Blair, I haven't seen you in a long time since, well, college. I know that I'm not exactly the person that you really want to hear from, but please don't cut me off from your life._ Too late._ You can't just delete your whole past life. I don't know how you're doing and . . . I miss you. Getting to the point, everyone's trying to reach you, and they say that you're not responding. I don't know what makes me any different from the rest of them, but at least I'm willing to try. Anyway, I mailed to tell you that Riverside Prep, my school, burned down a few weeks ago. Some stupid idiot was getting high and everything caught on fire. Just to remind you that now Constance Billard School for Girls is adding a new addition to combine the two schools together. Wonder what they're going to call it, hopefully not still Constance Billard School for Girls anymore. Much love, Nate._

Oh goodies, one more reason to make her restart a new life.

She twirled in the mirror, gleaming with absolute joy.

A nice fitting white ruched matte jersey dress tugged neatly on her unblemished fairly tanned skin. It was a limited edition from Dolce and Gabbana, and it was just the perfect little number to make everyone fall head over heels for her.

_Wait till Nate sees me_, she though, smirking with a twinkle in her eyes.

Meanwhile, thirty miles away from there, Serena was just finishing up a photo shoot for Elle Magazine, already running behind schedule. A dozen white roses arrived. _Can't wait to see you and Nate. You know you love me. XOXO Blair_

* * *

Please PLEASE **_PLEASE_** review. Thanks. And please excuse any spelling mistakes made. I'm on a timeline here. 


End file.
